Sesungguhnya
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya Draco memiliki banyak rahasia yang tak seorang pun tahu. Pun sesungguhnya waktu sangatlah baik padanya. Waktu begitu baik karena memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjadi diri sendiri. Kali ini, Draco hanya merasa perlu untuk menghadiahi kebaikan waktu dengan jujur pada Harry. Ya, hanya itu. [DMHP / Drarry, Slash, Modified Canon] I'm newcomer here. RnR?


**Sesungguhnya (c)** **Fujimoto Yumi, 2015**

 **Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter (c)** **J.K Rowling**

 _ **Rated T / Romance, Fluffy, Friendship**_

 _ **Slash! OOC! Eighth Year Fanfiction. Modified Canon.**_

 _ **DLDR, guys! Enjoy and gimme review? I'm newcomer here.**_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 _ **Tak terhitung lagi laju waktu yang terbuang...**_

 _ **Untukku...**_

 _ **Bersembunyi dalam tajuk benci padamu.**_

* * *

Bukan maunya. Draco Malfoy tak pernah ingin seperti ini sebenarnya. Seberapa pun ia bangga menjadi seorang Malfoy, jika harus hidup dalam segala tekanan, ia berharap ia bisa berhenti. Bukan juga ketika ia memilih harus membenci sosok itu. Musuh bebuyutannya sejak tahun pertama. Harry Potter yang menolak uluran tangannya.

Dirinya sendiri juga selalu bertanya. Mengapa? Mengapa ia harus mengganggu Harry dan terus membencinya? Mengapa ia tak bisa bersikap biasa saja dan menganggap bahwa Harry Potter hanyalah orang bodoh karena menolak pertemanan yang ia tawarkan? Pun apa yang terjadi seharusnya tak mengubah apapun. Kalaupun saat itu Harry mau berteman dengannya, atau tidak.

Draco tidak tahu. Jika efek penolakan seorang Potter akan berdampak kebencian yang ia sendiri tidak yakin. Benarkah Draco Malfoy membencinya?

Tidak.

Seberapa banyakpun caci makian, hinaan dan gangguan bahkan kebencian yang ia lontarkan dan tunjukkan… sejujurnya dalam hati, Draco yakin bahwa ia tidak bisa membenci Harry. Tetapi… mengapa?

* * *

 _ **Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak malam yang kulewati...**_

 _ **Untukku...**_

 _ **Berpikir akankah semua sandiwara ini akan berakhir?**_

* * *

Mengapa?

Pewaris tunggal Malfoy itu hanya bisa berpikir di dalam otaknya. Cukupkah seperti ini? Setelah semua yang terjadi pada akhirnya ia tahu mengapa ia ada di sini? Membenci Si Anak Yang Menang walau hatinya tidak ingin. Berapa banyak waktu yang ia lewati membenci Harry jika pada akhirnya ia sadar bukan hal itu yang ingin ia lakukan?

Berpikir entah sampai kapan ia akan ada pada kenyataan yang ia sendiri tak yakin nyata. Realita ini seolah menyakitinya. Sandiwara yang ia ciptakan sendiri seolah menekannya. Mengapa ia harus membenci si pemuda berkacamata disaat ia merasa ia menginginkan Harry lebih dari itu?

Mengapa?

* * *

 _ **Tak pernah terjawab semua tanya yang terlontar.**_

 _ **Karena memang tanya itu tak pernah keluar.**_

* * *

Perang sudah berakhir dan Draco masih pada dunianya, yang serba buram. Walau pada akhirnya dia dan kedua orang tuanya berada di pihak putih, cukupkah semua itu mengizinkannya untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri mulai sekarang?

Bolehkah mulai saat ini ia menjadi apa yang ia pikir akan lebih baik untuk dirinya?

Bolehkah ia… berhenti membenci Harry?

Bolehkah ia mencoba berteman dengannya?

Akankah… Harry Potter mau menerimanya?

Draco selalu berharap ada yang bisa menjawab setiap pertanyaannya. Namun akankah ia mendapat jawaban jika mengutarakannya saja ia tak pernah?

* * *

 _ **Aku di sini...**_

 _ **Menunggu waktu melirikku dan bertanya apa mauku.**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy berjalan sendirian di koridor kastil yang sepi pagi itu. Sendirian? Bukankah itu wajar? Penghuni Slytherin lain telah mengecapnya sebagai pengkhianat. Masihkah Draco berharap akan ada seorang Slytherin yang menjadi temannya?

"Draco."

Oh, tunggu. Mungkin Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott bisa dicoret dari daftar Slytherin di atas.

"Blaise."

"Pagi sekali bangunmu? Kuyakin sarapan pun belum siap."

Draco tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit pagi itu. "Aku ingin pergi ke danau _dulu_ baru sarapan."

"Oh. Baiklah. Sampai nanti kalau _begitu_." Dan setelahnya, Blaise juga Theo berlalu meninggalkan Draco sendirian.

Si pemuda pirang kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya ke arah danau dekat Hutan Terlarang. Draco berjalan dalam diam, dan ia menyibak semak-semak untuk kemudian melangkah mendekat. Namun, ternyata di sana sudah ada orang lain yang terduduk menyandar pada batang pohon yang ada.

Harry Potter.

 _Apa yang dilakukan Potter sepagi ini di sini?_ , batinnya.

Draco tak bersuara. Ia berjalan mendekat dalam diam. Seolah si penghuni lain tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tetapi kemudian Harry menoleh dan menyapanya. "Malfoy…" atau itu sebuah nada heran? Entahlah.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk agak menjauh dari si pemuda kacamata. Ia tak sedikitpun membalas suara yang Harry keluarkan. Draco ke sini untuk menenangkan diri, namun apakah bisa jika Harry saja ada di sana?

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di sini, Malfoy?"

"…"

Pemuda pirang itu masih bungkam. Lagipula sepertinya kebungkamannya menimbulkan kejengkelan pada sosok yang bertanya tadi.

"Terkadang aku penasaran mengapa kau dan orang tuamu berbelok. Kupikir kita bisa jadi teman setelah perang berakhir, tapi masih saja. Kutanya baik-baik kau mengabaikanku."

Entah apa, Draco mendengus mendengarnya. Harry langsung secepat yang ia bisa memutar kepalanya dan mendelik. "Apa? Masih mau bertengkar denganku?"

Kali ini, Draco memilih menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan entah mengapa Harry terlihat puas karenanya.

"Jadi… apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di sini, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Kau sendiri, Potty?"

" _Tsk_. Setidaknya panggillah aku Harry kalau memang mau berdamai. Dasar Ferret menyebalkan. Apanya yang tidak mau bertengkar tapi masih memanggilku Potty? Memang namaku itu sebenarnya siapa, sih? Potter atau Potty? Hah. Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi orang tuaku dan membangunkan mereka sebentar untuk menanyakan kebenaran tentang namaku ini." Pemuda berambut berantakan itu bermonolog sendiri namun hal itu sukses membuat sosok lain di sana tergelak menyaksikan bagaimana Harry berekspresi.

" _Really_ , Potter. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti itu. Potty lebih cocok untukmu daripada Potter, _tsk_."

"Diam, Malfoy. Katanya tadi mau berdamai. Jadi berdamai tidak sih?"

"Oh sial. Percayalah bahwa kau ternyata lebih cerewet dari yang kubayangkan, Gryffindork."

"Hei!"

Draco pun hanya mendengus. Namun ia kemudian mengernyit melihat Harry yang berdiri lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Berhenti tepat di depan Draco dan mengulurkan tangannya yang berbalut jubah. "Kalau _begitu_ kita mulai dari awal. Namaku Harry Potter. Salam kenal. Kalau kau?"

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu kali ini benar-benar tersenyum. Menyambut hangat tangan yang terulur itu. Tangan yang selalu ia mimpikan untuk ia genggam akhirnya kini terwujud. Draco menjabat erat tangan Harry dan membalasnya, "Draco Malfoy. Salam kenal, Potty."

"Hei!"

"Ya ya ya, salam kenal, Potter."

Embun pagi menetes bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus. Keduanya bertatapan seolah mengkonfirmasi bahwa kini status mereka sudah bukan lagi musuh melainkan teman. Draco Malfoy pun mengabaikan hatinya yang terus berdebar.

Seberapa lama pun ia menunggu waktu meliriknya untuk bertanya apa maunya. Setidaknya kini Draco tahu, jikalau waktu pasti selalu memantaunya. Waktu tahu bahwa Draco menunggunya, dan hasilnya… kini waktu sedikitnya memberi ia kesempatan… untuk memberitahu apa yang selama ini dia impikan.

Menjadi teman Harry… itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sekarang ini. Namun bolehkah Draco meminta lebih suatu hari nanti?

* * *

 _ **Aku di sini...**_

 _ **Menunggu kesempatan untuk menjadi diri sendiri...**_

 _ **Mencintaimu... Tanpa alibi pertemanan dan rasa benci.**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy duduk di satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersisa dalam kelas transfigurasi, dan itu di samping Harry. Walau ada dalam dirinya yang ingin sekali berteriak entah karena apa, sebagai seorang Malfoy, mudah baginya menguasai diri. Ia duduk tenang di samping Harry yang serius menulis.

Bukan tanpa alasan Draco datang terlambat. Oh. Salahkanlah Pansy Parkinson yang selalu dan selalu suka mengganggunya entah ketika ia masih menjadi Death Eater atau kini ketika semua Slytherin memusuhinya. _Yeah_ , gadis itu memang ikut telat, namun tetap saja ada rasa kesal saat Draco tahu apa yang berusaha Parkinson cari tahu dari dirinya.

Apa peduli gadis itu? Haruskah ia tahu tentang perasaannya? Untuk apa juga? Memakai alibi teman supaya tahu apa yang Draco rasakan. Pemuda pirang itu berpikir ini menjengkelkan. Ia berharap dia bisa melewati tahun ini tanpa masalah.

Pun tetap… bersembunyi dalam bayangan rasa yang ia miliki untuk pemuda di sampingnya ini. Tetapi sampai kapan? Sedangkan hatinya selalu berharap adanya kesempatan untuk menjadi diri sendiri… untuk menghiraukan nama Malfoy dan bisa menyukai Harry sebagai dirinya sendiri. Tanpa mengindahkah bahwa dia adalah Malfoy terakhir di dunia ini.

Namun apakah bisa?

Draco Malfoy meraih itu semua?

"Kalau kau melamun terus kapan belajarnya, Draco?"

Pemuda pirang itu langsung tersadar saat suara sosok di sampingnya menggema. Draco menoleh pada Harry yang memperhatikannya. Kemudian jemari lentik milik pemuda pirang itu mulai bergerak menyalin apa yang tertera di sana tanpa mengindahkan si rambut berantakan.

Harry mendengus. Ah, rasanya sudah terbiasa diabaikan begini oleh teman barunya. Padahal, mereka sudah saling memanggil dengan nama depan. Namun mengapa Draco masih saja menyebalkan?

"Pirang Ferret sok cool menyebalkan."

"Jangan mengajakku bertengkar sekarang, Potty."

"Habis kau menyebalkan. Masih mending kubangunkan kau dari angan-angan sebelum Professor McGonagall mengutukmu."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta kebaikan hatimu untuk itu."

"Itu buktinya aku peduli, tahu."

"Tak ada yang memintamu peduli, Potty."

"Panggil Harry saja kenapa, sih! Lidahmu dililit apa sih sampai tidak pernah bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar?"

" _Trust me,_ Potty _better than_ Harry _. It's quite lovely_."

" _Lovely_ dagumu."

"Berisik, Potty. Aku sedang belajar."

"Aku sudah diam."

"Mana diam."

"Tuh kan kau yang masih bicara. Aku kan tadi sudah diam."

"Hm."

"Merlin! Ingin sekali aku meracunimu dengan ramuan _Babbling Beverage_."

"Coba saja. Membuatnya pun kuyakin kau tak bisa."

"Apa kau bilang?!" kali ini pemuda berkacamata itu sukses berteriak. Draco menyeringai, namun Professor McGonagall mengernyit lalu melempar tanya.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy? Ada apa di sana?"

Professor McGonagall mendekati mereka yang langsung terdiam. Draco masih santai menulis dan Harry terlihat sedikit panik. Namun, ia lalu menjawab asal yang langsung mendapat delikan dari si pemuda pirang. "T-tidak Professor. Hanya saja tadi perut Draco berbunyi minta diisi.""

Alis wanita itu bertaut. Tetapi kemudian menatap ke arah murid berambut pirang itu. "Oh. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, Mr. Malfoy. Kuharap kau masih bisa menahannya."

Draco dengan malas menjawab, "Yeah. Aku bisa, Professor."

Lalu Professor McGonagall pun meninggalkan mereka. Draco langsung mendengus pada Harry yang dibalaskan dengan juluran lidah. Hal itu makin dan makin membuat si pemuda pirang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dosa apa aku mau saja berteman denganmu. _Tsk_. Ketahuilah bahwa rasa benciku padamu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Potty."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku percaya kok, Mr. Draco Ferret Malfoy."

Diam-diam, dalam hati Draco tersenyum. Ia menikmati semua yang terjadi selama ini. Pun sekarang, ia merasa sudah tidak sekaku _dulu_ lagi. Ia pun berpikir, seperti inikah rasanya mencintai seseorang dengan menjadi diri sendiri? Bukan sebagai seorang Malfoy yang selalu dituntut untuk bersikap layaknya bangsawan walau dalam cinta sekalipun? Ah, angin musim gugur pun kalah menentramkan dari perasaan hangat yang menyebar ruak dalam hatinya ini…

* * *

 _ **Aku di sini...**_

 _ **Mengagumi setiap keindahan yang kaumiliki, sendirian... Meniti pedih dalam sunyi.**_

* * *

Sang Pangeran Slytherin melamun dalam acara makannya, namun hal itu tak luput dari mata tiga orang Slytherin yang masih menganggapnya. Tatapan Draco kosong. Iris biru kelabunya menatap lurus ke arah meja Gryffindor yang ramai –sekalipun sedang makan. Tetapi tatapannya… hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Harry Potter… yang saat itu tengah tersenyum pada lelucon yang dilemparkan teman seasramanya.

Napas Draco tiba-tiba tercekat. Ia tak bisa bernapas. Tangannya secara acak mengambil piala terdekat dan meminum isinya tanpa mau tahu siapakah pemiliknya. Pansy Parkinson di sampingnya tergelak, tak beda dengan Blaise dan Theo yang ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menepuk-tepuk punggung Draco dan mengusap-usapnya. Ikut melirik ke arah meja Gryffindor lalu menyeringai menggoda sang pangeran Slytherin. "Oh, tersedak hanya karena Potter tersenyum, Draco? Lucu sekali. Apa kata orang tuamu melihatmu sangat tidak Malfoyish seperti ini?"

"Diam, Pansy." Draco langsung mendesis, namun gadis itu mengabaikan.

Pansy bertopang dagu dan semakin memandang ke arah meja di mana Sang Penyelamat duduk. Ia mengerling Blaise dan Theo, yang langsung Draco ancam untuk diam.

" _Listen_ , Draco. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk jujur saja?"

" _What_?"

" _Come on_ , Drakie~ _You better tell him now or… the Weaslette will win him over_."

" _Shut up_ , Pansy."

" _Come on_ , Draco. Tidak ada salahnya menco—hei! Kau mau ke mana?" belum selesai berucap, Draco segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Pansy yang berusaha memberinya petuah.

 _Ha!_ Ia tahu jika adik sahabat Harry itu tengah kembali mendekati pemuda itu. Tapi apa peduli Draco? Apa yang bisa Draco lakukan jika Harry sendiri yang memilih gadis itu?

Tak ada yang bisa Draco Malfoy lakukan kecuali kembali menelan segala rasa yang semakin meluap ini. Melihat Harry dari jauh dan mengagumi keindahan yang dimilikinya. Dalam sunyi… dalam pedih yang ia rasakan sendiri.

Baginya cukup dia yang tahu… tentang perasaan menyusahkan ini. Perasaannya pada Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir, Harry Potter yang kini menjadi temannya. Ya, hanya dirinya dan ketiga temannya itu…

* * *

 _ **Aku di sini... Wahai cinta...**_

 _ **Meminta detik waktu untuk meraih kesempatan yang mungkin hanya berkisar sepersen keberhasilan 'tuk jujur padamu.**_

* * *

Tetapi bohong. Bohong jika Draco tak pernah berharap waktu akan memberinya kesempatan untuk jujur pada hatinya, atau pada Harry tentang rasa yang menggebu ini. Namun dia terlalu pengecut, pada segala kemungkinan yang akan dia hadapi. Bukankah cinta memang seperti itu? Rela berkorban walau tersakiti?

"Dracooooo!" teriakan itu membangunkan Draco dari pemikirannya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati Harry yang menopangkan tangannya pada lutut, menatapnya dengan alis bertaut penuh tanda tanya. "Kau ini tidur atau mati, sih?"

Pemuda pirang itu tak langsung menjawab dan segera bangun untuk duduk. Ia melirik pemuda berkacamata itu yang langsung duduk di sampingnya. Meneliti dari atas sampai bawah berusaha melempar tanya. Seberapa lama pun akhirnya mereka menjadi teman, waktu lima bulan bukan apa-apa. Sekalipun Natal dan Tahun Baru kemarin Harry mengundangnya, itu tak membuat ia benar-benar mengerti pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah mau menjawab pertanyaanku belum?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Jangan balik bertanya, Ferret!"

"Jawab saja, Potty."

"Aku mencarimu. Tadi Mrs. Weasley mengirimiku kue dan aku ingin berbagi denganmu. Tapi karena tadi kau pulas sekali kuenya sudah kumakan habis menunggumu bangun. _Sorry_."

Draco mendengus. Apa-apaan itu? Niat berbagi tapi akhirnya dihabiskan sendiri.

"Jangan mendengus begitu. Salahmu yang tidur seperti orang mati."

"Jangan memfitnahku, Potty. Aku tidak mungkin begitu."

"Ya ya ya, kenyataan berkata seperti itu, Draco." Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sore di pinggir danau. Dia meneliti pelosok cakrawala, mengabaikan Draco yang masih melihatnya. Kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu bersuara lagi. "Mengapa kau menolak saat aku mengajakmu ke The Burrow?"

Pemuda pirang itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tak langsung menjawab Harry yang masih menanti jawaban. Draco juga berpikir mengapa ia menolak ikut? Ah, entahlah.

"Draco?"

"Malas."

"Malas?"

"Hm."

"Oh…"

"Jangan sok sedih, setidaknya kau tidak diabaikan lagi oleh dua sahabatmu itu karena ada adiknya Weasley itu, kan?"

"Ha! Siapa juga yang sedih dan lagi aku dengan Ginny –kami sudah selesai sejak kelas enam."

"Oh."

 **BUK!**

"POTTER!"

"Rasakan. Pokoknya aku akan memukulmu kalau kau menjawab seirit itu."

" _Tsk_. Terserah."

Anak tunggal Lucius Malfoy itu benar-benar mendengus. Kembali membaringkan tubuhnya saat angin musim semi berhembus. Menerbangkan perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin tumbuh. Perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Sedikitnya, hati kecilnya berharap… waktu mau memberinya kesempatan agar dia jujur. Jujur pada sosok di sampingnya ini.

Namun, apakah bisa?

Selama ini Draco membenci Harry bukan? Lalu mereka menjadi teman dan… jauh sebelum itu Draco jatuh cinta pada Harry. Oh… rasanya agak klise tapi… itulah perasaannya, dan Draco merasa ia benar-benar tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan itu selamanya.

* * *

 _ **Aku selalu di sini...**_

 _ **Sesungguhnya... Tak pernah sedikitpun ku berpaling dari semua ekspresimu yang kupuja.**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy mendelik ketika melihat Harry berjalan mendekatinya. Putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy itu langsung memasang tampang paling dingin yang ia harap bisa membuat pemuda rambut berantakan itu tak jadi menghampirinya. Namun sepertinya ia salah, Harry Potter malah semakin semangat berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu ketika sampai, seenaknya sosok itu menepuk keras punggung berbalut jubahnya.

" _Shit_ , Potty. Sakit kalau kau mau tahu."

Sebagai balasan, Harry hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan duduk di sebelah Draco di halaman samping kastil. Baru beberapa saat kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu bersuara. "Itu sebagai balasan sapaan menyebalkanmu barusan."

"Aku tidak menyapamu, Potty."

"Oh _yeah_? Memasang wajah menyebalkan itu seolah menyapaku, Malfoy. Bagiku sih _begitu_. Jadi terima sajalah."

" _Tsk_. Terserahmu, Potty. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Gryffindork."

Sekali lagi sebagai balasan, Harry kembali memukul punggungnya yang tentu saja Draco balas dengan delikan dan tatapan paling mematikan.

"Berhenti, Potter sebelum kau mematahkan punggungku."

"Ha! Mana mungkin begitu saja sampai patah. Memangnya tanganku ini bludger apa."

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu dan melirik buku di tangannya, berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi di sampingnya. Namun secepat ia mencerna isi dari buku itu, secepat itu juga ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang terus saja berbicara. Menceritakan tentang sahabat rambut merah dan gelombangnya yang _seperti ini_ dan _seperti itu_.

Pemuda pirang itu meneliti segala ekspresi yang Harry keluarkan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyahut ketika pemuda _raven_ itu bertanya padanya. Tetapi ketika Harry sekali lagi memukul keras –yang kali ini lengannya- mau tak mau anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu merespon apa yang ditanyakan Si Anak Yang Menang itu padanya.

"Ya, kau salah merasa iri karena sekarang mereka lebih sering berdua daripada bersama denganmu. Kau jomblo, sih."

 **BUK!**

" _Shit_! Sakit, Potty!"

"Ha ha ha. Rasakan. Kau bilang begitu seolah kau sendiri sudah punya pacar. _Tsk_. Pirang Ferret menyebalkan."

Draco Malfoy hanya menghela napas. Ia mengusap-usap lengannya yang kena pukul. Pun ia berpikir, besar juga tenaga Harry membuatnya kesakitan terus. Namun entah apa, setelahnya pangeran Slytherin itu kembali terdiam. Lagi dan lagi, memperhatikan segala ekspresi yang dengan mudah ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu.

Hal itu membuatnya bertanya, mengapa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Harry lakukan sekarang? Bebas berekspresi tanpa mempedulikan apapun?

Mengapa ia berpijak di sini? Pada perasaannya yang entah bagaimana. Pada perasaannya yang kini menghangat entah karena apa. Atau mungkin hatinya merasa hangat akibat efek ekspresi yang Harry keluarkan sejak tadi?

Namun entah mengapa, Draco merasa sesak. Menikmati waktu yang kian lama kian menyempit –bukan dalam hubungannya dengan Harry. Terlebih dengan perasaannya… yang seolah terus dan selalu menuntutnya untuk jujur. Tetapi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengagumi bagaimana Harry menunjukkan senyumnya, atau wajah kesalnya, merengeknya, bencinya dan sejuta ekspresi yang tak pernah Draco lihat sebelumnya dan hal itu melenakannya.

Oh… apakah mungkin rasa ini akan terus tersimpan tanpa bisa dikeluarkan?

* * *

 _ **Mungkin biarlah kusimpan semua.**_

 _ **Dan bila sampai pada waktunya...**_

 _ **Kan ku ungkapkan semua rasa...**_

 _ **Kepadamu... tentang hatiku... yang selalu berteriak...**_

* * *

"Hermione!" pemuda berkacamata itu berteriak menyapa sahabat perempuannya saat memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Gadis itu tengah duduk di salah satu sofa membaca buku entah apa. Harry mendekatinya yang dibalaskan tautan alis oleh gadis tersebut.

"Ada apa Harry? Kau kelihatan semangat?"

"Oh. Tidak _kok_."

"Yakin?"

" _Begitulah_."

"Ini tentang Malfoy lagi?" Hermione Granger menebak, wajah Harry langsung terlihat salah tingkah. "Harry, belakangan ini kau selalu membicarakannya. Ada apa? Kalian tidak jadi musuh lagi, kan? Karena jujur saja aku sudah lelah bermusuhan dengannya dan teman-temannya."

Harry langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melirik apa saja asal jangan bertemu pandangan dengan sahabatnya yang super peka itu. "Kalau kami jadi musuh lagi, sudah ku pastikan kami perang mantra terus dan berakhir di Hospital Wings, 'Mione."

"Lalu?" gadis berambut gelombang itu menatap intens si pemuda rambut berantakan yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak tahun pertama. "Harry, ayolah. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku."

"Tidak ada. Tadi aku hanya menyapamu."

" _Yeah_ , menyapa sampai berteriak seperti itu tentu saja membuatku bertanya ada apa, kan?"

Sebelum Harry menjawab, Ronald Weasley tiba-tiba bergabung bersama mereka dan menyeletuk membuat Hermione semakin menatap ke arahnya. "Hei, _mate_. Bukannya tadi kau sedang bersama si Ferret itu? Tahu-tahu sudah di sini saja."

Gadis itu langsung menutup bukunya dan menatap penuh pengharapan pada Harry. Seolah meminta penjelasan Si Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir. "Harry, kau tak bisa lari lagi dariku."

"Apa? Ada apa, 'Mione?" Ron duduk di sebelah Hermione, dia dan Harry mengapit gadis itu. "Mengapa wajahmu seserius itu?"

"Diam saja, Ronald. Diam dan dengarkan."

"'Mione… sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa."

" _Okay_ , jawab saja pertanyaanku, _okay_?"

"Hermione…"

"Kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan Malfoy dibandingkan dengan kami. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan statusku dan Ron, kan?"

Harry menggeleng sekalipun ia ingin sekali kabur dari sana.

"Dan kau menolak kembali dengan Ginny—"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Draco, 'Mione."

"Oh…"

"Kalaupun aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya, itu karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian dan… dia tidak seburuk itu ternyata. _Yeah_ , walau kadang dia tetap menyebalkan dan rasanya aku selalu ingin dan ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya atau menjahitnya atau sekalian saja merobeknya jika dia sudah jadi orang yang menyebalkan. Jadi—"

" _Mate_ , mungkin kau harus tarik napas _dulu_ ," Ron mengingatkan sahabatnya yang berbicara tanpa menjeda. Ia sudah terbengong melihatnya, Hermione pun makin memicingkan matanya.

"Harry, dengar…"

"Dia teman yang baik. Maksudku, dia mantan musuh yang tidak buruk dan pembicaraan ini selesai. Aku mau ke kamar duluan. _Bye_ , 'Mione, Ron." Harry langsung berlari ke kamar anak laki-laki meninggalkan Hermione yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan Ron yang hanya mengernyit.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik kekasihnya. "'Mione?"

"Haaah, dasar Harry. Sudahlah. Kita tunggu sampai dia yang mengatakannya."

"Soal apa?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu, Ron." Detik selanjutnya, Hermione kembali menekuni buku yang ia abaikan tadi. Dan Ronald Weasley hanya bisa duduk terpekur tanpa tahu apa-apa.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Entah apa yang merasuki Professor Snape sehingga tiba-tiba menyuruh anak-anak di kelasnya hari itu untuk membuat ramuan Amortentia secara berpasangan, dan parahnya lagi, entah sengaja atau tidak, Snape memasangkan Draco dengan Harry.

 _Great_. Apakah ini akan berjalan dengan baik?

Harry berkata bahwa ia akan jadi _partner_ yang baik dan hanya akan melakukan semua yang Draco perintahkan karena dia tidak ahli pada bidang ini. Draco hanya menghela napas dan menyuruh Harry ini-itu. Setelah menambahkan 7 duri mawar barusan, Draco menyuruh Harry mengaduk ramuan itu satu kali searah jarum jam kemudian pemuda pirang platinum itu menambahkan satu lingkup bubuk _Moonstone_ dan kembali menyuruh Harry mengaduknya sebanyak duabelas kali searah jarum jam.

Draco memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Harry saat itu. Tenang… entah mengapa ia bisa membacanya. Seolah Harry mempercayainya dalam hal ini. Hati Draco menghangat dan tanpa sadar ia terus menatap mantan musuhnya itu tak mempedulikan bahwa hitungannya sudah mencapai duabelas.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung tersadar ketika Harry melempar tanya padanya. "Lalu kita apakan lagi, Dra—Hei! Mengapa malah melamun?" Harry menoyor kepalanya membuat Draco langsung mendelik sebal.

"Cerewet. Singkirkan tanganmu supaya aku bisa memasukkan bahan terakhir."

Harry merengut namun menurut. Ia menonton ketika Draco memasukkan empat kelopak bunga Belladonna dan meneliti apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Namun ekspresi yang Draco keluarkan membuat ia mengernyit. "Dra—" niatnya ingin melempar tanya namun bau yang merasuki indera penciumannya membuat Harry terdiam.

' _Bau ini…'_

Keduanya saling melirik dan menoleh. Entah siapa yang mendekat yang jelas kedua siku mereka mulai bersinggungan, seolah mengikuti bau—membawanya pada bau aslinya. Harry menahan napasnya saat bau Draco semakin nyata. Draco berusaha tenang walau ia pun ingin sekali menarik Harry keluar dari ruangan ini.

Entah siapa yang menyuruh, wajah Draco lamat-lamat mendekat. Namun ia bersyukur karena suara sang guru ramuan membuat keduanya tersadar dan Draco bisa kembali berpijak pada kenyataan.

"Ada masalah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?"

Harry menarik napas dalam dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang langsung bertemu dengan Hermione yang menatapnya menuntut penjelasan. Harry berdecak dalam hati. Oh… entahlah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan?

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Professor. Ramuan kami sudah selesai."

Severus Snape tidak menjawab dan hanya beralih untuk memeriksa ramuan dua muridnya itu. Ia melirik keduanya lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk pergi. "Kalian boleh keluar lebih _dulu_. Ramuan kalian bagus."

"Terima kasih, Professor."

Sebelum Harry bisa membuka suara, Draco sudah secepat kilat berlari keluar meninggalkannya yang masih tergugu sendirian. Tangan berbalut jubah itu kemudian mengambil bukunya dan berlalu dari ruangan.

' _Mengapa… mengapa aku mencium bau Draco? Dan apa Draco mencium bauku tadi?'_

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Draco duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon di pinggir danau. Ia menghela napas berat. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa-apaan tadi? Dari sekian banyak bau yang mungkin akan menguar, mengapa bau Harry yang ia cium?

Merlin… bagaimana jika Harry tahu tentang perasaannya?

Ah… dan ia benar-benar ingin memukul wajah Blaise, Theo juga Pansy yang ingin menertawainya tadi.

 _Tetapi… sial! Ada apa dengan hari ini_?, Draco mengumpat dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa sekarang waktu sedang memaksanya untuk jujur pada Harry?

Entahlah. Ia benar-benar tidak mau memikirkannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau berpikir lagi tentang perasaannya ini. Tetapi apa yang akan ia katakan pada Harry jika pemuda itu bertanya padanya?

Merlin… ini benar-benar sulit…

"Draco."

 _Shit!_

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati Harry yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Harry dengan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Draco langsung benar-benar menegakkan duduknya dan semakin bersandar. Namun kemudian ia bangun, berdiri menghadap danau. Tak sedikitpun berpikir untuk melihat eksistensi lain di sana.

"Draco."

"Hm?"

"Aku… ah. Tidak tidak tidak. Maksudku, mengapa kau di sini? Jam makan siang sudah dimulai. Kau tidak lapar?"

"Harry."

Harry tersentak ketika Draco memanggil namanya, bukan memanggilnya Potty.

"Ya?"

* * *

 _ **Kucinta kau... selalu... dalam sepi yang memenjarakanku…**_

* * *

Draco langsung terdiam ketika pemuda berkacamata itu menyahut saat Draco memanggilnya. Draco berbalik dan menatap langsung ke manik _emerald_ yang –ia akui selalu dan bisa melenakannya.

Harry menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia menatap Draco seolah memintanya menjelaskan apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan mungkin… mengenai hari ini. Mengenai apa yang terjadi di kelas ramuan. Mengenai Draco yang tidak bisa lagi menahan diri dan hampir membuat kebodohan di ruangan itu.

Mengenai… segala rahasia yang selalu ia sembunyikan.

Mungkin saja, bukan?

"Draco?"

" _I love you_."

Katakanlah ia lega walau ia merasa was-was. Apalagi ketika ia melihat ekspresi Harry yang langsung membuatnya takut. Mungkin selamanya Draco hanya akan jadi penakut dan pengecut. Mungkin selamanya dia akan terus seperti itu.

"Dra—"

"Tidak, Harry, dengarkan aku. _Please_ …"

Walau sejujurnya tiga kata barusan meninggalkan kelegaan yang mendalam untuknya. Pun ia tak mengingkari bahwa ia masih merasa takut. Haruskah ia menjelaskan semuanya?

"Aku mencintaimu. Seperti yang kau dengar. Aku minta maaf karena aku _begitu_ menjijikkan. _Dulu_ aku memusuhimu, tapi sekarang dengan seenaknya aku mencintaimu. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini, Harry…"

"Draco—"

"…tapi setidaknya aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu."

Pun ketika angin berhembus, rasa lega yang Draco rasakan semakin menjadi. Rasa takut yang menguar, seolah menguap pergi. Ia tak ingin jawaban, karena setidaknya ia tahu ia sudah jujur. Ia sudah menghadiahi kebaikan waktu dengan kejujurannya.

Maka ketika ia akhirnya memilih beranjak pergi meninggalkan Harry sendiri, meninggalkan sosok yang masih terpaku itu. Sosok yang masih memiliki banyak tanda tanya besar akan pernyataan mantan musuhnya, Draco langsung terhenti saat tarikan pada jubahnya melarangnya pergi.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Harry yang menggenggam erat ujung jubahnya sembari menunduk. Pun kemudian, saat iris kelabunya bertabrakan dengan _emerald_ yang memancarkan kehangatan, Draco terlena lagi. Apalagi ketika Harry memberinya senyuman yang selalu bisa mencuri semua oksigen di sekitarnya.

Ah… mungkin setelah ini dia akan mati.

" _What if I love you too_?"

 **DEG!**

Draco langsung tersadar dan menatap intens pemuda itu. Ia berbalik menghadap Harry yang langsung melepas genggamannya pada jubah Draco dan terus menunduk.

"Harry?"

"Bagaimana jika aku juga menyukaimu? Dasar tuan sok tahu, menyebalkan, sok cool, sok dingin. Pangeran apanya. Sejak _dulu_ kau itu memang selalu membuatku kesal. Kau tahu tidak?" Harry mengoceh tanpa peduli bagaimana ekspresi Draco sekarang. Karena yang jelas, sejujurnya sosok itu tengah merasa kesal pada pemuda pirang di depannya. "Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan, Draco. Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Harry berhenti bicara. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Lalu aku harus apa, hah? Makanya jangan sok mau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini setelah tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta _begitu_. Slytherin idiot."

"Berhenti sebelum aku membungkammu, Potty."

"Oh, _yeah_? Coba saja kalau bi—"

 **Sret!**

 **Cup!**

Tarikan dan kecupan pada tangan dan bibirnya membuat Harry langsung bungkam. Harry merengut saat sebuah tangan lain menyelinap ke pinggangnya dan memeluknya.

" _Shit_ , Potter. Apa tidak bisa sekali saja kau tidak membuatku susah?"

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?"

"Membuatku menjadi sangat tidak Malfoyish. Membuatku terus memikirkanmu dan menyalahkan diriku yang jatuh cinta pada mantan musuhku."

"Jadi kau menyesal jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Menyesal?" Draco melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Harry. Mengusap kedua pipi itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku menyesal jika hampir satu tahun ini aku memikirkan haruskah aku jujur padamu tentang perasaanku? Dan sekarang setelah aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, kau bertanya apa aku menyesal? Jangan bercanda, Pot—"

 **BUK!**

"Harry!"

"Kau panggil aku Potty lagi berarti kau minta pukulan lagi."

" _Tsk_. Apa kau akan terus memukulku _begitu_?"

"Memangnya mengapa?"

"Karena lebih baik kita ada dalam tahap hubungan seperti sebelumnya saja selamanya. Aku tidak mau punya pacar tukang pukul, Harry."

"Ap—"

"Dan juga tukang protes."

"Ya sudah menjauh dan lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku, Malfoy."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Maka aku akan memukulmu lagi."

Kali ini, Draco tertawa lepas. Ia membawa wajah itu mendekat dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Membuat hidung mereka saling bersinggungan. "Kau bercanda. Mana mungkin aku melepasmu setelah semua ini." Pemuda pirang itu berbisik lalu membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda di depannya.

Harry yang terkejut sontak ingin berteriak namun tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba saja Draco melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Harry dan memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah pemuda pirang itu mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulut Harry, menyapa setiap gigi dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah pemuda itu.

Harry mengerang dan mencengkeram erat jubah Draco. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Mereka berciuman tanpa peduli akan ada yang melihat atau tidak. Karena setidaknya mereka tahu, karena kini mereka sudah saling jujur. Pun ketika matahari sampai di pucuk langit, biasnya memancar dan _begitu_ menyengat, hal itu tak membuat mereka memutus koneksi yang baru saja mereka rajut dengan bersatunya dua bibir itu.

Mereka pun tidak sadar, jika dua sahabat Harry dan tiga teman Draco melihat apa yang terjadi kini di pinggir Danau Hitam itu. Namun mereka tersenyum, karena mereka tahu teman-teman mereka sekarang berbahagia.

* * *

 _ **Ya… kucintai kau…**_

 _ **Bukan lagi dalam sepi yang memenjarakanku…**_

 _ **Namun dalam kebahagiaan yang selamanya menjeratku…**_

 _ **Bersamamu…**_

* * *

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

* * *

 **A/N :**

Aaaaaa— _ending_ yang sangat jauh dari pemikiran saya tapi—semoga ini ga jelek-jelek amat /mojok

 _Btw, hai, guys. I'm newcomer here_. Ini kali pertama saya menjejakkan kaki di fandom ini sebagai penulis. Biasanya saya cuma sebagai _reader_ saja. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa saya benar-benar berhasrat untuk buat satu ff Drarry— _and this is it_. _I hope that it is good enough. But I know I still have many mistake. Modified canon_ yang ga berasa _canon_ nya. _I really was sorry for it._

 _But thanks to you all who willing to read this fic. Thanksssss. Anyway, Can I have your words on review column? I'll wait for it_

 _Once again, thank you all!_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


End file.
